


[podfic] The shadows that you fear (were always you and me)

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Polyamory, Still Hockey Players (Hockey RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: “I’m sorry, he’s a what?” Alexander asks.Zach sighs in exasperation. He feels weary explaining this to someone else when he doesn’t fully know or understand the details himself. “He’s a forest spirit. A Skogsa or something. It’s a Swedish thing.”“William Nylander is forest spirit.” Alexander repeats, frowning. Zach nods.01:10:55 :: Written byDharma_club.
Relationships: Zach Hyman/Alexander Kerfoot, Zach Hyman/Alexander Kerfoot/William Nylander
Kudos: 8





	[podfic] The shadows that you fear (were always you and me)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The shadows that you fear (were always you and me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555945) by [dharma_club](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharma_club/pseuds/dharma_club). 

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpftheshadowsthatyoufearwerealwaysyouandme):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Goodle drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=19xGOUdYH8Atst38S8xf7QFp1Ryx311vG):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

Thanks to Dharma_club for giving blanket permission to podfics!

**Content notes:**  
Hockey injury, potential mild mind control (of the glamour kind). Please feel free to tell me if I forgot anything.

**Additional credits:**  


* [tree bark pattern](https://unsplash.com/photos/sz3AWACktLc),
* [Lemon rating stickers](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/m594efbyu3kjrse/AACKZKGpiS0UqQZIdTXFSKoSa?dl=0) by Luna and Annapods.

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negotiated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, or “this is how I’ve seen other people do it”, or some other variation on that, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
